Une lueur d'espoir
by LightHeats
Summary: le regret animait chacune de ces penses, encore aujourd'hui en y repensant, tout ce mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, par jalousie, haine une haine qui l'avait emmené dans les ténèbres, dont aujourd'hui il lutte contre eux, après tout cette aventure que lui reste-t-il maintenant ? Des souvenirs, des remords et un profond amour qui lui peut lui apporte, une lueur d'espoir


Nom : Une lueur d'espoir

Auteur : LightHeats

Rating : K+

Couple : Riku x Sora

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, empreinte juste les personnages pour mon histoire d'ailleurs juste celle-ci m'appartient !

Résume : le regret animait chacune de ces penses, encore aujourd'hui en y repensant, tout ce mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, pour une jalousie et une haine, cette même haine qui l'avait emmené dans les ténèbres ces même ténèbres qui continue encore aujourd'hui a tenté de le contrôlé… que lui reste-t-il maintenant ? Des souvenirs, des remords et un profond amour qui lui peut lui apporte une dernière lueur

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjours, c'est mon premier écrit que je poste ici, je suis désole si ce n'est pas parfait et s'il y'a des fautes j'ai tenté de me relire mais ils en resteront toujours un peu.

Si vous avez des conseille pour m'aide à m'améliorer ils sont les bienvenus !

Bonne lecture !

Sora, te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ? à nos 5 ans, tu es tombe d'un arbre, j'avais entendu tes pleurs, alors après m'être dirigée vers ceux-ci, je t'ai vue, assis par terre en train de pleure et le genou écorché. Doucement, je me suis approche pour te réconforter, c'est comme ça qu'avait commencé notre longue relation. Plus le temps passé et plus je m'attacher à toi, c'était plus fort que moi, mais tu m'intrigues tellement à cette époque

Puis elle est arrivée, Kairi, kami-sama sait à quel point je la déteste encore elle s'est rapprochée de toi et je ne l'ai pas supporté alors je me suis éloigné, tu ne semblais même pas le remarque et ça me blesse encore plus alors je suis devenu hautin avec toi. Te rabaissant toujours plus pour que tu comprennes peut-être un jour ce que je ressentais ? j'étais vraiment idiot à l'époque

Au fil du temps, je me suis enfoncé dans les ténèbres, je sombrais de plus en plus, tu n'avais dieux que pour elle, tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour cette idiote alors que pour moi rien… Je n'étais qu'un simple ami et cette idée me donne encore plus envie de te faire du mal. Qui plus ai, je n'étais même pas digne de sauve les mondes… Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois devant la scène et moi derrière ? Je ne le supportais plus et cette haine ne faisait que me rapprochent toujours plus des ténèbres, moi aussi, je devais être plus fort que toi et ça a n'importez quel prix !

Puis j'ai fini par abandonner en regardant tout le mal que je t'ai fait… Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça… La haine m'a voilé la face… je ne saurais jamais me faire pardonner… c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai voulu racheter mes pêches. Je ne voulais plus faire souffrir les personnes que j'aimé. C'est ainsi que je suis retourne vers la lumière, mais une partie de moi reste dans les ténèbres, c'était pour moi à l'heure actuel impossible de m'en séparer, sans elle, je n'aurai pas la force de te protéger, de te sortir de ce long sommeil auquel tu as été plonge.

Pendant des années, j'ai œuvre dans l'ombre pour rassembler chacun de tes souvenirs, un a un pour que tu puisses enfin revenir parmi nous, le monde avait besoin de toi, j'avais besoin de toi aussi bien plus que le monde…

J'atteignais enfin mon objective, mais il manque un souvenir, dans ce jeune garçon Roxas, sans lui, impossible pour toi de te réveiller, alors j'ai fait ce que je devais une nouvelle faire, abandonne cette apparence humaine pour devenir le monstre qui a causé autant de mal, mais pour toi Sora, je serais près à mourir pour que tu puisses revivre.

Ce monstre qui m'avait manipulé, Ansem, j'ai pu prendre son apparence, ces pouvoirs, pour vaincre Roxas et te redonne la vie… C'est un prix a payé pas vrais ? À ton réveil, je ne pouvais pas me montrer à toi, j'avais succombé à ces ténèbres, les mêmes qui t'on fait souffrir et transforme en Sans-cœurs, les mêmes que tu combats depuis autant d'année. Comment pourrais-je me montrer à tes yeux ? Alors j'ai décidé de me cacher, d'être une sorte d'ombre à tes yeux. Mais il a fallu que tu me retrouves…, dans cette citadelle, j'ai dû sortie de ma caché après autant de temps, ton regard remplie de haine envers cette image de moi me blessa, mais comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? C'est cette même personne qui t'a fait vivre un cauchemar et continue encore à mettre en danger la terre. Mais je n'étais pas comme lui, j'étais moi-même, tu as fini par le comprendre, je ne remerciai jamais assez Kairi pour son aide. C'est grâce à elle que tu as pu voir à travers cette apparence.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant que tout est terminé, tu vas retourner auprès d'elle pas vrais ? Après tout jamais tu ne seras intéresse par les ténèbres ? Même si je suis « gentil » rien ni personnes ne pourra racheter ces pêches, même si j'ai tenté, je les sens encore en moi, j'ai peur de retombe dans ces ténèbres.

Mais je me suis une nouvelle fois trompée, tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de me surprendre ? Quand arrêteras-tu d'anime chacun de mes rêves ? Mon cœur s'accélérait quand je te voyais et n'arrêtais pas de sourire, personnes n'arrive à me faire sourire, tu arrives à faire partir les plus sombres pense.

Les opposés s'attirent, et jamais cette phrase n'a était aussi vrais. Je suis attiré par cette lumière qui émane de toi, et inversement, ces ténèbres t'attirent-elles au point de risque ta vie pour moi ?

L'argenté ne pus continuer le fil de ces pensées alors qu'il venait de sentir des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une tête se nicher dans son cou, un sourire fleurit sur ces lèvres, le soleil se retire doucement dans l'horizon. La lumière se mélange avec les ténèbres laissant des traces orangées dans le ciel, un drôle de mélange.

« Ne me fais plus une frayeur pareille Riku... » Souffla doucement Sora

« Sora » souffla doucement Riku en fermant les yeux

« J'ai pensé que tu allais une nouvelle fois partir… Loin de moi… Je ne veux plus. » Murmura Sora

« Je ne veux plus blesse personne Sora… J'ai peur… Si un jour, je n'arrive plus aux contrôles… Et si tu es- »

Le plus jeune se décolla pour faire tourner le plus âgée et le regardait droit dans les yeux la détermination se lisait dans ces prunelles azurées

« Tu ne le feras pas ! Tu n'es plus celui d'avant ! Tu es Riku ! » Répondit Sora

L'argenté ne plus s'empêchait de sourire doucement avant de pose sa main sur sa joue et de venir cueillir ces lèvres peut être qu'il avait raison, peut-être qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais y succomber grâce à lui. Ce baiser fut doux, tendre, les deux communiqués ces mêmes sentiments, trop longtemps garde enfouis, ils s'aimaient, c'était évidant, et Sora ne laissera pas de vieux démon venir en tâcher sa relation, il les éloignerait l'espace d'un instant temps, mais reviendra toujours.

Ils finirent par s'éloigner par manque d'aire. Riku ne put s'empêchait d'admirer ces yeux bleus, si beaux, un véritable océan, il posa doucement son front contre le siens et murmura ces trois mots si rares quand on le connaissait et pourtant, Sora restait le seul qui prouvé les écoutes

« Je t'aime »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeune

« Je t'aime aussi »

Fin


End file.
